


Memories of Asgard

by GingerEnvy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short and longish drabbles about Asgard before everything went bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Memories of days long past…  
Loki had to cover his mouth with his little hands to keep himself from giggling, it was very hard, especially when he could hear his brother, who had a lot less restraint. He elbowed him in the side and received one in return. Thor looked at him, Loki put his finger to his lips, trying to make him be quiet, Thor stuck his tongue out.  
They heard the door open and they went stock still hiding behind the curtains in one of the guest rooms of the palace.  
“Boys?” Their mother called, “Come along now, it will not be that bad.”   
Loki and Thor both made faces, they remembered the last time they’d had to get all dressed up for one of these occasions and yes it had been that bad, they couldn’t wrestle, they couldn’t go outside, they couldn’t climb on anything. They had to be very careful not to get their nice clothes ruined. Loki wasn’t that against the clothes, he thought he looked rather good in them, it was just that they couldn’t do anything in them, that was the problem.  
“Boys, really, it will not be for more than a few hours, I promise, if you are good I will even let you have extra desert,” she cooed.  
Thor’s eyes widened, the thought of extra desert delighted him, but Loki grabbed his hand and shook his head. It had to be a trick!  
Thor pouted, he wanted extra desert. Loki made a face at him, and he made a face back and they were too busy making faces at each other to realize they had been caught out.  
Suddenly they were grabbed and lifted up into warm arms, they squealed in surprise and giggled helplessly as Frigga hugged them close.  
“Rascals,” she said fondly, pressing her lips to each of their heads in turn, “Come, and I promise it will not be as bad as last time,” she said squeezing them before letting them down and taking each by the hand.  
“Did you finally catch them?” Odin popped his head in, looking flustered, he didn’t like these ordeals anymore than they did. “Ah, good, your friends just arrived too, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and little Lady Sif,” Odin said to them and then there was a mad dash for the doors as two little boys slipped from their mother’s grasp. Loki could hear the long suffering sigh of his mother, but excitement won over guilt.  
Loki and Thor made it about half way to the great hall before they were once again scooped up into arms, but this time they were strong and firm.  
“Now now boys, it is time to get ready, we are already late as it is,” Odin said, and Loki and Thor wilted, they were not getting out of this.   
“I shall tell you a secret boys,” Odin whispered conspiratorially, “These parties are only so your mother does not get bored with me, she likes a strapping man in his best you know, take that to heart, you will find a partner who also thinks you are dashing just by your dress. Women are divine but fickle creatures boys,” he made a whistful face and the two boys looked at each other, their father was so weird sometimes.  
“I heard that,” Frigga said, carrying an outfit in each hand for each boy, green for Loki, red for Thor, the boys broke into giggles at their mother’s stern look to their father as they went over to take their clothes.  
“Father is being naughty!” Thor said brightly, beaming as he put on his nice clothes. As usually he or Loki were on the receiving end of that gaze, he was glad another was taking the brunt.  
“I am not, I was dreaming of your mother,” he said.  
“Father is being gross,” Loki said making a face, and Thor broke into another bout of helpless giggles.  
“Gross am I?” Odin growled, Loki froze, “What is gross is the amount of punishment you will get for that comment, boy,” and then he was snatched up by the god and tickled mercilessly, turning him into a gasping, squealing pile of giggling little prince.  
Odin finally released him after a short throat clearing from his wife and sent him over to his mother who had already gotten a grinning Thor into his clothes.  
“Well now that that is out of your system, are we going to be on our best behavior?” Frigga said as she straightened Loki’s shirt, he and his brother nodded, then she eyed her husband who nodded as well, the boys snickered quietly.  
“Yes, dear,” Odin said.  
“Yes, Mother,” the boys mimicked and got a grin in return for their efforts, the woman raised her eyes to the heavens, but she was smiling fondly at them.  
“Off we are then,” she said and started out the door.  
“Off we go,” Odin said offering a hand to each boy, they took them gladly, smiling at each other from around their father.   
Today was a good day.  
And they were getting extra desert!


	2. Memory II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki playing with their toys.

Distant but close at heart.  
Loki and Thor were splayed out on Thor’s bedroom floor, many of their toys mixed together as they reenacted the famous battle between the Frost Giants and the Aesir armies. This was the one time Thor and Loki were on the same side, usually they had their toys pitted against each other in a magnificent battle royale, but not today.  
Loki lay on his belly, holding a knight and horse in one hand and a blue giant in the other, Thor was in a similar position across from him. Before them on the rug lay a battlefield, blue and gold figures clashing against one another.  
“Die frost scum!” Thor yelled, stabbing one of the toys with a mighty, but still high pitched, roar.  
“Brother?” Loki asked, looking at Thor who was ever used to having Loki ask him things by now, being the older of the two, got in a few more stabs before looking up at him.  
“What?” he asked, blue eyes blinking back at green with an easy wonder.  
“Have you ever met a frost giant? Are they really that…scary?” he asked, his big eyes looking nervous, wavering.  
“No, but Father says we can defeat them again if need be! We are stronger than they are! Jotun scum!” Thor said and Loki’s eyes widened.  
“You’re not supposed to say stuff like that! Father doesn’t like it!” he said quietly and quickly, his eyes flicked to the door as if Father would be there to scold them, Thor stuck his tongue out.  
“He’s not here,” Thor said, glancing at the door as well, just in case, “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the Frost Giants,” he said and Loki flushed.  
“I don’t need protecting,” he muttered, “I can fight.”  
“Yeah, but not as good as me!”  
“Yeah huh!”  
“Nu-uh!”  
“I am too as good!”   
“You are not!”  
“I will be! When I’m bigger! I’ll show you!”  
“I’ll be bigger too!” Thor declared smugly and Loki flushed again.  
“Well when I’m bigger it won’t matter because then I’ll be able to actually-” he flicked his fingers, still trying to get a good grip on his magic, today seemed a good day as Thor dropped the soldier he’d been holding in his hand with a yelp. It had suddenly gotten very hot.  
“That’s cheating!” he declared with a much less smug attitude now.  
“Not against a Frost Giant,” Loki said proudly, “They don’t like fire, see? I told you I didn’t need protection.”  
“Fine,” Thor sniffed, “Then we can fight them together, two’s better than one anyway.”  
Loki beamed, he liked that idea a lot better, “Okay!”  
With that the two boys continued playing, taking down the Frost Giant army together, Loki with his fire and Thor with his might, they made a very good team.


	3. Memory III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun while sparring with friends.

When adolescence is green.  
Loki leaned against the tree and rolled his eyes as Fandral got his arse kicked once again by his brother, he should have learned by now. Thor was the strongest, Loki was the most clever, Sif was the most vicious, Hogun was the swiftest, Volstagg was the heartiest, and Fandral was annoying.  
To Loki anyway, he shook his head as the slender blond male got off the ground, “Come now Thor is that all you have?” he declared, Loki sighed, they would get into it again, and he was getting bored.  
He flicked his wrist a knife flying from his fingers and pinning the boy’s pant leg to the ground, he didn’t notice and tripped when he attempted to take a step. He fell on his arse once more to a chorus of laughter.  
“Loki!” he snapped pulling the knife from his pants, Loki shrugged innocently.  
“What? It was not I,” he said, even though it clearly had been, the others laughed in good nature, Fandral grumbled and threw the knife away, Loki summoned it back with a little magic and replaced it with his others.  
“You’re impossible,” the other boy said, Loki grinned.  
“Hardly. I’m simply too much for your small brain to grasp,” Loki replied, Thor laughed as he threw an arm around his brother’s shoulders.  
“Be still, Brother, you may yet bruise his ego!” He said grinning brightly, Loki smiled.  
“I fear it may be too late, I may not have left much after the initial blow,” he replied and Fandral scowled at the pair of them. Thor laughed again, hearty and strong.   
“You’re both impossible,” Fandral grumbled, Sif came over and slapped him on the back, she was wearing his clothes again since she still could not persuade any to make her sparring clothes of her own.  
“Come now Fandral, you know there is no winning when Odinsons are involved,” she said, Hogun nodded in agreement, they were a fearsome pair. “Thor will bruise your body, Loki will bruise your ego, not much to be done.”  
“Alas, the lady speaks the truth, we are a mighty partnership! Brothers in arms!” Thor roared, Loki flinched at the loud so close to him.  
“I did not need to hear out of that ear after all,” Loki said, only earning another laugh from his brother.  
“If you two are so fantastic who would win in a fight?” Fandral asked, obviously put out that he’d been the brunt of too many jokes and wanted the attention away from him.  
“That is not a question in need of an answer, we spar we do not fight,” Thor nodded, “Why would we fight?”  
“Well you did steal my desert last night, again,” Loki said nonchalantly, Thor flushed, he must have thought he’d gotten away with it.  
“Excellent! For the valiant revenge of desert! You must battle!” Volstagg said and then started laughing heartily.  
“For the pudding?” Thor asked, his lips twitched, Loki rolled his eyes.  
“No, I have no desire to spar or fight for the sake of pudding,” he said shaking his head and sighing, honestly. Why did he surround himself with these people?  
“Coward, Loki?” Fandral edged, Loki shot him a look, he smirked.  
“Very well, but do not expect this to take long,” he said, why? Because he knew Thor would go easy on him, he always did, and Loki just wanted this to be done, so, he would cheat.  
It really didn’t take long at all, Loki simply replaced himself with a clone while hid in the nearby tree and watched Thor and his clone fight before he jumped out and tackled his brother to the ground, a wrestling match ensued and Loki had to make three more clones to pin him down, but in the end he was smirking down at his brother who looked both disgruntled but on the edge of amusement.  
“I get your desert tonight,” Loki declared and then stood, he nodded to the others who were laughing, it had been amusing watching the princes roll around undignified in the dirt. He started walking away and then was tackled to the ground with a loud yelp.  
“Only if you can take it!” Thor declared his eyes bright and wide with joy. “I will not let you win again!”  
Loki scowled at him and turned his hair green.  
Their friends, who had just managed to contain themselves lost it once again.  
Loki vanished with Thor’s yells reverberating around the garden. Loki grinned from his hiding place in the tree.   
This was the life.


	4. Memory IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets his new baby brother.

At the beginning…  
Thor sat on the large fur rug in his parents chambers, his chubby hands playing with his toys, he pouted though, he wanted to play with papa, but he was gone.  
“Mama, where is papa?” he asked, looking up at his mother who was sitting by the window, pulling threads.  
“He is protecting us, my sweet,” she said softly, Thor got on his little toddler legs and walked over to his mother, climbing up on her lap. She easily made way for him.  
“From what?” he asked and his mother smiled down at him smoothing back his hair gently.  
“From those who try to take what is not theirs,” she said, she’d explained this to him many times since Odin had gone to face the Frost Giants.   
“Oh…” Thor said, blinking, “Did someone take?” he asked, and Frigga smiled, she knew what he meant.  
“Not from us, my child, but your father is sworn to protect all realms who need it, just as you will one day too,” she said and then poked his belly, he giggled at the tickle then hugged her tightly.  
“I will protect Mama!” he declared and Frigga laughed, hugging him back just as tightly, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head.  
“I know you will my little one, you were meant for nothing less than to protect, you will protect all who need it yes? Especially mother when she is old and frail,” she teased, poking his nose.  
“No,” Thor pouted, “Mama stay like this!” he ordered, and Frigga laughed again, kissing his forehead.  
“As you wish, my prince, now off with you,” she said setting him down, and ushering him back to his toys.  
Thor went to do so but did not last long eventually, he fell asleep curled comfortably on the thick fir rug. He slept well for a young one, so he was not awake when his father suddenly returned, battered and missing an eye, he was not aware of the long and deep discussion he had with his wife, and he was not aware of the new life now in their midst.   
He was only aware when strong hands lifted him from the floor, bigger than mother’s, he awoke slowly and felt the strong chest he rested against.  
“Awake at last, my little prince?” his father rumbled and Thor used tiny fists to rub his eyes.  
“Papa?” he murmured and felt a chuckle reverberate in his father, Thor awoke more now, “Papa!” he said happily, throwing his tiny arms around the man.  
“Did you behave well for you mother while I was away, my boy?” he asked and Thor nodded.  
“Yes!” he said and Odin chuckled softly, he was sure he’d been his normal rambunctious self, but it was nothing Frigga couldn’t handle.  
“Good, now I have something to show you,” he said, and Thor perked up.  
“Is it a present?” he asked, eyes alight with wonder and hope, Odin hummed in thought.  
“In a way it is a gift for us all,” he said and brought Thor into his room where Frigga sat in a chair, her arms wrapped around a bundle, holding a bottle, Thor remembered those, they were fun to throw.  
“What is it?” he asked and Odin put him down so he could scamper over to his mother, he tried to peek up at the bundle but he couldn’t.  
“He is your baby brother, Thor, his name is Loki,” Frigga said, smiling, she felt warmed again to have a baby in her arms, no matter what his true heritage. But that did not matter as she was now his mother, she would raise him and love him as her son, because he would be.  
“Brother Loki,” Thor repeated in wonder, trying to climb up to see his ‘brother’, Odin grabbed him again, and lifted him to look. Thor saw a little person, smaller than he! With nearly no hair on his head, save for a little black tuft, his lips were around the bottle sucking generously and his fingers moved as if to grab something, Thor thought he’d help and reached out his own hand and put it in the baby’s, the fingers gripped his immediately and he seemed to slow his sucking just a little to open his bright green eyes to stare at Thor.  
“Hi!” Thor said happily, his hand still in the tight grip of the infants, the baby closed his eyes again and continued with his meal. “Why didn’ he say hi back?” Thor asked pouting.  
Odin chuckled, “He is not yet old enough to speak, you will have to help teach him as he grows.”  
“Oh…” Thor thought for a very long while, he would have to help, Papa had helped, he was protecting. “Do I protect Loki?” Thor asked, and Frigga looked down at him in surprise before warmth lit up her face, smiling down at her now first born with tender fondness for his way of thinking.  
“Yes, my precious, Loki is yours to protect as well, and to love, as he is for all of us,” she said, smiling down at the baby who was now done with the bottle and ready to doze off, Frigga started singing softly to him, a lullaby Thor recognized, Odin pulled him back up as Loki’s grip on his hand had loosened as he’d fallen asleep.  
“Come, my boy, time for us to eat as well, you can see Loki more later,” he said holding Thor up who looked over his shoulder back at his mother and new brother.  
“Bye bye, Loki!” he called, and he swore he saw the hand wave at him. He decided he liked having a brother. Protecting would be fun.


	5. Memory V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of brotherly love, rare, but it can happen.

Shining youth, rare affections.   
The light of the sun shone brightly through the window in the library, the keepers were careful to set the shelves so the scrolls and books were not harmed by its’ rays, instead a table and chairs and couches sat before the opening in the wall.   
Slouched over one of the tables breathing deeply and evenly was Loki, ever studious and curious. His arms were under his head over a flat scroll, thankfully he was not drooling, for the keepers would certainly not appreciate both princes having managed to defile sacred texts with drool. Though for different reasons on both parties parts.  
He had been there all night, he’d been looking into a type of magic that had interested him, shape shifting oh how he wouldn’t love to be able to do such a thing, and he will. He will simply need more practice and time.  
But he had fallen asleep thinking of all the exciting things to be done, perhaps a falcon- oh to fly would be a wondrous thing, he read late into the night to discover how this would be done, and had fallen asleep atop his reading to dreams such as this and in doing such, had missed breakfast.  
His mother had known where he was, as she always seemed to and had made the small folly of telling Thor his location, and instead of being the kind brother that was deep inside there somewhere who would bring him breakfast, Thor and their friends, had snuck in with the intention of giving Loki a rude awakening with a bucket of water.  
But at the sight of his brother slumped over and sleeping, Thor had halted and seen his brother not as he was but as a small little thing, asleep on his mother’s chest, his thumb resting in his tiny mouth, as their mother held him close, letting her heartbeat sooth him.  
…Thor padded over to his mother who held the tiny thing that was Loki against her chest, Thor knew she had seemed happier somehow, being able to coddle and love on such a small thing once again. Thor recalled being in such a position before himself, warm, content and protected.  
He reached up, “I wanna hold,” he’d said, and Frigga had smiled at him, one hand reaching out to caress his cheek.  
“Oh, my sweet, you are but a little thing, perhaps when you are both older, you may need to carry him someday for whatever reason, be sure you can,” she had said and Thor had pouted but calmed by the promise that some day he could, but he’d been distracted by his toys so the thought hadn’t lasted long…  
Thor wondered what Loki would think if he carried him now, surely he hadn’t gotten much sleep, not good sleep in such a position either.  
“My friends, today is not such a good day to do tricks, it is only fair when they may fight against them, not when they’re sleeping,” he told them and Fandral had frowned.  
“Loki would have done it,” he said and Thor smirked he knew that to be untrue, Loki would not trick someone as they slept, that was too simple for him, he would set the trap as they slept and when they woke things would go down hill, his clever brother was always setting such traps for Thor when he least expected it and he was no cautious when he put his feet down in the morning for this reason.  
“Not today,” Thor repeated, “Go on to the fields, I will meet you,” he said and waited till they were gone before he approached his brother, he would not coddle him as mother had done, Loki would surely slap him hard upside the head with an iron if he did such a thing, besides, Thor may have been a little bigger than Loki but he didn’t think he could carry him like that or long.   
Instead he managed to get the sleeping prince on his back, a piggy back, it was most easy to sling his arms over his shoulders and then clasp his own hands behind his back to support him, then he was walking back to Loki’s chambers, Loki’s breath still soft and steady in his ear, he’d mumbled something about feathers when Thor had moved him but hadn’t awoken.  
Thor was able to set him on his bed and would have left if not for remembering that when mother had done this when they were children she would take off their shoes and tuck them in, Thor glanced at Loki’s feet and then thought better of it, he was no mother. Loki would live if he slept in his shoes.  
Then he was gone out the door, his friends were waiting, he didn’t notice the green eye crack open and follow him as he left, Loki blinked tiredly at his brother’s back, he’d awoken just as Thor had opened his bedroom door, he’d wondered if he’d gotten injured but remembered he’d fallen asleep in the library. He didn’t say anything, just wondered at his brother’s actions. He’d expected something else to awaken him, like a bucket of water to his head.  
He shucked off his shoes and shrugged, not like it mattered to him, as long as he wasn’t wet, in fact he was warm and somewhat content as he pulled his covers over his head. He was glad to take Thor’s offer of sleeping in.   
He needed it, he was sure he would return to the library once he woke again.  
The keepers were grateful as well to the princes actions, for they had not desired cleaning up the mess that the bucket of water Volstagg had been carrying would have made.  
All around it had been a very good day, the sun shining and the brothers at peace, and the books were dry.


	6. Memory VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short!  
> Mama Frigga and her boys.

Frigga sat at her wheel, spinning as she was wont to do, singing softly as the children played on the floor. She smiled at them, Thor was turning out to be a marvelous big brother, it was truly heartwarming to watch him with his brother. And Loki oh he was so darling, a fast learner and always following Thor around like a little chick, it was the most precious thing Frigga had ever seen. Her boys.  
She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see big green eyes, “Mama?” Loki had his fingers curled in her skirts until she stopped her weaving and picked him up, setting him on her lap.  
“What is it, my precious one?” she asked, running her fingers down his cheek, he leaned into it.   
“Can I?” he asked and pointed to her weaving, she chuckled, he was always wanting to do everything Thor did, or Papa, it warmed her a little to see that thirst carried over to her as well.  
“Perhaps when you are older, my sweet, your hands are not yet big enough,” she said, holding his little chubby hands in hers and kissing each. “But you may help me,” she said and his crestfallen expression changed to joy.  
Frigga kept his hands in hers, and let him run his fingers over the threads, he probably wouldn’t be able to do much with his little hands, but she was content with letting him think he helped.  
After awhile he got bored and was content to just rest in her arms as she weaved, after awhile she started singing, it was a song from her homeland, words long and lilting tune flowing and sweet.   
After the second verse, Loki was humming along, and after the third, he knew the chorus. Frigga smiled down at him, “My precious, perhaps you should be a minstrel,” she teased, kissing his smiling cheek.  
“Mama what’s a minstrel?” Thor asked, he’d stayed on the floor, he’d stopped playing however to listen to his mother and brother sing.  
“It is one who sings, my love,” she said, “We have minstrels at the feasts, do you not recall?”  
“Oh,” Thor said now losing interest, “Loki! Come play!” He said instead, and Loki climbed off his mothers lap and rushed over to his brother, quite happy to be wanted back in their games.  
Frigga smiled at them watching them for a long while before she once again went back to her weaving, singing softly, ocassionally she could hear another voice join her, and it made her heart melt. What a wonderful family she had been blessed with.


	7. Memory VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Loki and Thor, the palace is never safe, let alone the Chefs.

The little patter of feet in one of the halls of the palace were not uncommon, it was usually followed by giggling and shouting as the princes chased each other through the quarters and halls, dodging maids and guards as they ran. It was great fun.  
It usually ended when the chase-y (Loki most days as he was faster), made it to the throne room and threw himself at their mother.   
Today was not one of those days, Thor was trying his hardest to actually catch his little brother this time, but that was because he had a reason this time, Loki had switched his soap for tree sap, but only because Thor had ruined one of his books by dropping his dirty boots on it, so really it wasn’t uncalled for.  
“LOOOKIIII!” Thor roared as he followed the willy brunette through the halls, Loki whipped around a corner as Thor thundered after him, his hair sticking together oddly from the sap, making the prince look utterly comical.  
“GET BACK HERE!” Thor yelled after his brother, who was trying really hard not to laugh, he wondered if he could ask one of mother’s maidens to make a weave of Thor’s likeness like this.  
“No!” he called back as he ducked under a tray held by one of the cooks, it was a narrow miss, and then of course Thor was not as lucky, there was a loud yell and the platter, the chef and Thor were on the ground.  
Loki skidded to a stop and then sighed and walked back, he tried not to laugh at the sight the chef and Thor made all tangled together with sweetbuns scattered around them.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, his lips twitching, Thor looked up and glared at him, he bit his lip and then offered a hand.  
“I will be,” Thor took the offered hand and instead pulled Loki down to the ground and pinned him there so he could take some of the sap from his hair and smear it on his little brother’s protesting and wriggling face.  
“THOOOR!” Loki squawked indignantly his voice breaking, as he rolled away from his brother who was looking far too pleased with himself as he’d gotten the sap all over his brother’s face and even in his hair.  
“You started it,” Thor said sticking his tongue out, but grinning anyway, he figured he was now avenged, he knew how much care Loki put into his hair.  
“No! you did! You dropped your filthy boots on my book!” Loki replied, glaring, Thor blinked, he obviously didn’t remember that at all.  
“Oh…I am…sorry?” he smiled and Loki sighed he couldn’t think of anything scathing to say to that but caught sight of the chef trying to gather the sweet buns.  
“Oh! Let me help,” Loki said and Thor looked at him in confusion, Loki grinned and then stood, he raised his hands up and then concentrated hard and muttered a few words under his breath. The tray was floating up in front of the wide eyed chef while the sweetbuns came off of the floor clean as if they had never been dropped and then landed on the tray.  
“Thank you your highness,” the chef said with a little bow before he took the floating tray, beaming in his thanks, he was worried he’d have to remake them all, but now he had no need.   
“Oh it was nothing, please forgive my brother for running into you, he can’t always control his feet,” Loki replied, grinning further when his brother glared at him.  
“You are asking for pain, little bother, I would be more than happy to oblige,” he said.  
“Ah! I think I hear mother calling, farewell!” Loki said cheerfully and he was turning on his heel and leaving as fast as he could down the hall.  
“LOKI!” Thor called after him but the younger prince was already gone. Thor frowned and rolled his eyes, little brothers, honestly.  
Thor didn’t have to look far, because of course Loki would run to their mother, and while he was too old to hide behind her skirts like he used to, he was making a pretty good attempt of doing so.  
Frigga sighed at the sight of Thor, “So this was what you were running from,” she said to Loki who made a face, she shook her head and gestured Thor forward as Odin looked like he was doing his best not to chuckle at the sight of his sons.   
“I would ask what happened, but I find that I really need not know as long as neither of you are bleeding or crying,” she said, and both of her sons scoffed.  
“We are too old to cry, mother!” Thor said, “Well I am,” Thor said and that earned him a dark glare from his brother.  
“Be wary, Brother, for you may find something worthy of your tears in your bed tonight,” he said, Thor paled, he really didn’t want to find out what that meant.  
“Boys,” Odin said softly, they both straightened on instinct and were looking down, “You have a responsibility to each other-” he started and both of them wilted, Frigga tried to hide her smile behind her hand, they had heard this speech many times before.  
“Father,” Thor whined, and Odin raised his eyebrow and continued to speak as if he hadn’t been interrupted.  
“This responsibility will be carried with you through your life, it is up to you how you will proceed in this life and only together can you truly be at your strongest, do not fail me in this. Am I understood?”   
“Yes, Father,” they both chimed quickly, Thor grabs Loki’s arm and starts dragging him out of the throne room because Loki had opened his mouth to speak, Thor was doing his duty now by saving his brother from opening his mouth.  
Though they both gave twin sighs of relief once they were out of the room, oblivious to their parents laughter.  
“Come, you must clean my hair,” Thor said finally and Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but he went along with Thor’s insistent tugging, not like he could free himself from his brother’s grip anyhow.  
“Are you so vain you must have another clean your hair? It will be easily removed with soap, Brother,” Loki said, even if he was cringing at the sap in his own hair.  
“Yes, but as I have none, I will need yours,” Thor said and Loki groaned, he had not thought to think of that in advance.  
He would have to do so next time, but for now, he supposed he didn’t mind, at leas Thor would smell good.


	8. Memory VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Loki and Toddler Thor with Mama Frigga, can't ask for more than that.

The door opened slowly and quietly, then the soft sound of little feet over the fur rug pattered over to the pram.   
Thor tried to peek up at his new sleeping baby brother, he’d only really seen him a few times, Mama had always been the one holding him and Thor really wanted to. He was tiny, Thor was big he knew he could.  
But he wasn’t able to even get up to peek into the soft fur lined pram because it was too tall. He reached up and grabbed the edge to try and pull himself up, but he just couldn’t get the proper leverage. He plopped back down with a frown.  
There was a quiet mewl from inside the pram, it seemed that Loki had woken up, that would make it easier Thor thought, for him to come out and play.  
He just didn’t know how to do that.  
He made a face, “Loki,” he said, “You wan come out,” he said, pouting up at the babe he couldn’t see when there was only a burble in response. As Loki was still far too young to speak.  
“What are you doing, my darling?”  
Thor turned to see his Mama behind him, looking down at him fondly, she leaned over and picked him up before approaching the pram so Thor could look down at the green eyed babe.  
Loki blinked up at them, taking them in for a moment before he reached up, he wanted attention. Thor grinned at reached back, the smaller chubby hand took a finger and then refused to let go.  
“He like me Mama!” he said, “Says he doesn’t want me ta go!” he said with a big smile, his mother laughed and kissed his head.  
“So it would seem, my precious,” she said, “You will be very close with your little brother, won’t you?”   
“Yeah!” Thor said, “Can I hold him like Mama does?” he asked, Mama hummed for a moment, thinking about it.  
“I think you may yet still be too small my son, but, I will hold both of you,” she said to pacify Thor’s pout, Thor thought for a moment but nodded, he could accept that.  
Mama smiled and then set him down, “Go sit on the bed,” she instructed and he scurried off to do that after Loki had released his finger, then Mama leaned over to take the babe up into her arms. She went over to the bed and sat down, moving Loki to one arm so Thor could climb on her lap and look more closely at his baby brother.  
“He is small,” Thor declared, “I am big.”  
Mama smiled and rested her hand on his back, rubbing softly, “Yes, but he will grow, just as you will, my sweet,” she said and Thor shook his head.  
“I am big!” he nodded as if that settled the issue entirely, he looked at Loki, “I am big, you are small. Thor protects Loki,” he told him and Loki only blinked then reached out again, Thor offered his finger and then it was immediately treated to the gum treatment as Loki put it in his mouth.  
“Was that yes?” Thor asked, looking up at his mother who was smiling and trying hard not to laugh.  
“If you should wish it, darling,” she said, “But it also means he is hungry, would you like to help me feed him?” She smiled at Thor’s eager nod. She sent for a maid to bring a fresh bottle for the babe, then she helped Thor lead it to Loki’s mouth, his little hands immediately wrapped around it and he settled back to enjoy his meal.  
Thor watched him for awhile before his attention diverted elsewhere, he could see that there were toys in a chest in the corner of the room that had yet to be played with. Well that was no good.  
He slipped off of his mother’s lap and went over to the toys, he looked through them, thinking very hard and seriously about which one to get first, he found a plush gold doll of an Asgardian warrior, he nodded and took that before returning to his mother’s lap.  
“For Loki,” he said, “So he is safe,” he nodded and Mama’s eyes were liquid warmth, she kissed his head and pet his hair fondly, smiling sweetly.  
“Such a good big brother you are, my precious little prince,” she said as Thor placed the doll next to his still feeding brother.  
Thor smiled and then leaned against his mother, glad he was doing well, he would be the best big brother ever. He would make sure of it.


	9. Memory IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so short you may miss it if you blink.  
> Loki doesn't like Thunderstorms, but he doesn't mind Thor's snoring.

The door opened and closed silently, for a moment there was no movement and then a flash lit up the room, the shadow of the figure by the door jumped and then dashed over to the bed.  
“B-Brother?”  
There was only a soft snore in response, a crack of thunder rumbled through the air and the other whimpered softly.  
“Brother?” he said more loudly and more of a whine this time, there was a murmur, and finally he poked at the sleeping figure.  
“Huh…wha?” Thor mumbled blinking, and then another flash of lightning flared, Loki squeaked. “Oh…” Thor yawned and then moved over, making room, and Loki scrambled into the bed the second he had the chance.  
He pulled the covers over his head and curled as close to his brother as he could, Thor mumbled something and pat Loki on the head in a reassuring manner, the thunder and lightning certainly didn’t bother him. But it scared Loki for reasons Thor couldn’t figure out.  
“S’kay, Brother…” Thor murmured, “I’ll protect you…” he breathed out as he slowly fell back to sleep.  
Loki furrowed closer to his brother but relaxed, “Thank you, Brother,” he whispered, feeling safer already. He always felt safer with his big brother.  
He always knew he could come to his brother for anything, Mama had said so, so of course it had to be true, Brother was sometimes annoyed, but in the end he always pulled through. Especially when Loki was scared, because that was the worst thing to be. So Thor made sure he wasn’t because there was nothing to fear with him there.  
Loki could trust that, and he was sure he always would.


End file.
